


I Don't Want to, But I Will.

by marty_mcfly_jr



Series: Zelena is abusive [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Protective Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Suffering, Wicked Witch of the West | Zelena Holds Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold Captive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22247434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marty_mcfly_jr/pseuds/marty_mcfly_jr
Summary: Zelena forces Rumple to kill Roland. He finds a loopholeHeadcanon for that scene with Robin Hood and Roland being threatened.What we didn't see.Drabble
Series: Zelena is abusive [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602553
Kudos: 13





	I Don't Want to, But I Will.

“Here are your instructions, slave,” Zelena said holding the dagger at Gold’s face. “You will go to Robin Hood for Regina’s heart. You will take his magical bow and arrow. you will immobilize and threaten his boy. Aim the arrow at his boy’s heart. After he gives you Regina’s heart, you are to shoot the arrow right at his son’s heart. It never misses its target.” Zelena cackled. She was really enjoying herself.

She gestured with the dagger for Gold to get up, and he immediately did.

“I’d like to see that… hood… cry on my sister’s shoulder over his dead boy. He’s perfect for her. No royal blood. No power. No magic other than that bow and arrow of his.” She was still laughing, “my bet is on that he will never use that thing again.”

She sent him off with very specific instructions. He knew from experience that there was no possibility of disobeying a command. He could stop himself from following the command only for as long as a human could hold his breath. After that, his involuntary muscles take over and the command is followed no matter how the host feels about it.

There was no escape for Roland. He will have to shoot him.

Shoot him.

Aim at his heart.

Gold was not able to do magic without being commanded to do it. Not while someone else holds the dagger. But Zelena commanded bim to immobilize the child. That’s neutral magic. Maybe he could add a shield, a protection spell while he’s at it.

Gold thought he found a loophole.

He knew that this loophole will cost him. He knew it will hurt a lot, and possibly forever, for as long as someone else has his dagger. He also knew that he couldn’t deal with knowing that another child would die in front of his father.

He wove a protection spell into the immobilization of the child, and paid the price.

He disappeared from the scene. He didn’t see Robin’s relief, or the hug between father and son.

He appeared in his cage, breathless with the price he was paying. He handed Zelena the heart.

Zelena lifted his chin to her with his dagger, and looked into his eyes.

“This was a gift,” she said to him, “it’s comforting to see another father suffer the way you did, isn’t it?”

Gold was still panting hard. He tried to hide what he was feeling. He was afraid of Zelena knowing what he did.

“You’re not alone in your loss now,” she insisted, caressing his cheek with the dagger.

He looked away. He had almost caught his breath already, getting used to his new existence. An existence in which he would forever _feel_ his disobedience to the dagger.

“How did Hood react to his son’s death?” Zelena asked with relish.

“I didn’t stay to look,” he breathed.

Zelena conjured a crystal ball and they could both see Robin Hood holding Roland, who was alive and well.

“How did this happen?” Zelena fumed.

“I don’t know-” Gold tried.

“You did something,” she yelled at him, throwing him painfully to the ground. “You didn’t appreciate my gift!”

And then Zelena subjected him to another punishment for disobeying _her_.

 _At least she didn’t force me to go back and kill the child_ , Rumpelstiltskin thought through the haze of intense pain. She forgot all about Roland. She was having too much fun punishing her pet.


End file.
